


On Record

by Bitch_In_The_Blue



Series: Full Disclosure [2]
Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Awkward Tension, Disabled Characters, F/F, F/M, First Impressions, First Kiss, First Meeting, Flirting, Gunrunning, Pansexual Character, Post-Break Up, Prison Break Heist, Secret Crush, Sign Language, mute protag, strangers with crushes on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_In_The_Blue/pseuds/Bitch_In_The_Blue
Summary: Birthday gift for JetravenEx. Love 'ya, fam ;D Happy 22nd!





	On Record

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetravenEx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetravenEx/gifts).



"So..." He started, the very moment the door swung open. The pause in his statement made her think he'd forgotten what to say... And he kind of did. He hadn't expected the contact to be a woman. "Mr. Crest said we should talk about work..." Her lack of a response left him doing all of the talking. "But not here."  
So she stepped back with a nod and allowed him in.  
A moment lingering at the door and trying to inconspicuously examine each other, as if trying to really learn from looks alone. "Is there a room in the back or something?" He tried to keep his mind on the task at hand. She was, for all intents and purposes, a mercenary, after all. She wordlessly motioned down a short hall. _Why didn't she talk?_ "Cool, I'll get set up."  
She followed behind him like a tall shadow, just for one singular second before the doorbell rang behind them, and she turned back to the door with a sigh.  
"He's here already?" He overheard a woman's voice behind him, and peeked back to see if she had just been giving him the silent treatment.  
Instead, a group of three people entered. Two men, and one more woman. Her crew, he assumed- just before continuing into the planning room to lay out information on the job ahead.  
  
"So," Graves said, watching the unknown man leave the room. "He seems sketchy."  
Nona shrugged and signed.  _"He does. But Lester recommended us to him. I don't think he's a cop."_ And damn, he was hot... Even if he did seem kind of like an impatient dick.  
"Clean cut," Ace muttered, arms crossed. She noticed the way Nona watched the guy as he walked out, and she didn't like it. Ace, admittedly, had been bitter since the breakup. But money came first, so she came to a job regardless. "I bet he's military- or at least government. They always have some kind of code for haircuts and facial hair... What do you think, Mick?"  
Mick was new to the group- this was their first job together as a team, and he was shy. But overall grateful to have his thoughts considered as an equal member. He was intuitive, and they trusted his judgement.  _"I think we should hear him out,"_ Mick signed.   
"You heard the man," Graves said with fresh resolve, clapping Mick on the back. "Let's roll."  
"I mean, we might die, but whatever," Ace muttered under her breath, and they headed for the planning room.  
When they entered, they knew they were working with a moron when they saw him idly spinning in Nona's rolling chair.   
"So, Mr. Crest said you might be able to help me out with something," he said as he rolled himself across the floor. Nona's team gave her a skeptical look, doubting that this job would pay what it was worth to listen to the guy talk. "Well, not me, so that's clear- It's not me you're helping. And I want it understood that I am not involved. Just a bystander doing a favor-"  
"Get to the point," Ace impatiently interrupted.  
Ah, so that was  _her_ talking at the door. The one with the glasses had yet to say even a single syllable. Could she, like, not talk or something?  
"Alright," the stranger replied, clearly annoyed. "Here he is-" he picked up an enlarged mugshot and showed it to the group. "Professor Maxim Rashkovsky. You know the professor?" He passed the photo to the woman with the pink hair. "He used to be head of field research in the army. Three doctorates, overconfident polymath, vain sociopath, tedious egomaniac, control freak, geneticist," he listed off even more reasons while the crew passed Rashkovsky's picture. "-accused of espionage along with everything else. You don't remember? Well, lucky you-"  
Nona observed the way he paced while he talked. She wondered if maybe he was anxious. Being surrounded with dangerous criminals like themselves would make most people anxious.   
He kept stealing glances at her, eyes darting up and down when he thought she wouldn't notice.  
And she did the same to him, ignoring Rashkovsky's bio in favor getting to know this new person in her home.  
"Incarcerated for a crime he  _did_ commit," he continued. "But let's just say money talks and he's going to walk."  
Ace and Graves asked questions while he explained plans to break Rashkovsky out.  
"Okay," he said after finishing a rundown of the plan. He headed for the door, turning to them once more. "Mr. Crest said you guys were at least semi-competent, so well..."  
" _Semi_ -competent!?" Ace griped.  
"Professor Rashkovsky pays well," he ignored her reaction; and hesitated for a moment when he saw the mute woman offer a small smile when they made eye contact.  
And then left, feeling like he'd enjoy working with this group.  
  
And he was right. Surprisingly the ragtag group of reprobates were competent and got jobs done fast and correct the first time.  
So he'd come to them again for more work.  
Admittedly, a little happy to see the one that never talked as soon as she opened the door.  
"Hey... You," he greeted, letting himself in and trying to steal a glance at her as she closed the door. "Long time no see." He walked himself to the planning room, mute in tow. It occurred to him that he didn't even know her name, nor her crew's names. The IAA had simply taken to calling her Jane Doe.  
"So, is the rest of your... _group_ , on the way?"  
She nodded her reply, pushing up the big cat-eye rims of her glasses. She didn't look like a killer. More like a tall, hot librarian.  
"So, like- I meant to ask before," he began, getting all of his briefing materials laid out for the crew. Humane Labs. That shithole was just one more task on the list that he'd be happy to cross off.  
She noted that he talked a lot. Like he wasn't exactly comfortable with silence.   
"Is there a reason you don't talk?"  
 _"Can you not tell that I'm mute?"_ She signed.  
"I just wanna stop you right there," he said. "I don't understand even a little bit of sign language. Just 'hi', 'bye', and the middle finger." That got a quick flash of a smile out of her. He wouldn't mind seeing that again. "...So, you  _can't_ talk? Is that it?"  
She nodded again. _And you talk waaaaay too fucking much, buddy._  
"Got a name?" He asked.  
She made the zip-lip motion across her mouth and pointed at him.  _'You first'_ , he assumed.  
"That's confidential," he answered. "But for future reference, you can just call me Agent 14... Kinda like a spy name in a movie, right?"  
She only rolled her eyes with a wry smile, tattooed arms crossing over her middle and leaning against her desk. At least now she could save him in her phone as an actual alias... And not just as "Whatshisface Talksalot".  
"So, what probably fake name can I call you, Brown Eyes?"  
Before she could give a semblance of an answer, they overheard someone knocking at her front door.   
"Guess 'Brown Eyes' is gonna have to be good enough, huh?" He joked, watching her head for the door. She paused for a quick moment, signed something to him despite knowing he couldn't understand, and walked out of the room with a wide grin on her lips.  
  
She'd told him:  _"Lucky guess. You weren't even looking at my eyes."_  
  
Of course, there would be only two more encounters they'd had without her telling him what to call her. Once in the IAA, after reclaiming the base from terrorists.  
And once more, three months prior. Underground.  
The slow, impossibly powerful hydraulics raised the entrance to the newly purchased bunker just outside of Paleto Bay, and Nona stared into the dark recesses of the underground with nervous excitement. The possibilities of what she could turn the place into were endless. Storage, a business, a hideaway- so much room for so many ideas.   
The LED lamps on the high stone walls provided mediocre light after the entrance closed behind her with a heavy metallic thud, and a set of blast doors opened in front of her to allow her inside- seeing a couple of peons loading up a truck. Previous occupants.  
"Hey!" A familiar voice approached, and she spotted Agent 14, again, walking toward her.  
She realized the sight of him had put a smile on her lips- which she quickly tried to tone down. But couldn't.   
 _"We have to stop meeting like this,"_ she signed.  
"You must be, uh- well, I know who you are," he said, obviously wondering what she'd said. Would it be rude to ask her to write it down or something? "And anyway- I'm me, and you're you, and that's that." Followed by a quick tap on her shoulder. Jesus Christ, was he flirting with her? For someone who couldn't say a single word, she made him so nervous. Good nervous. "Funny, we're selling this old place and  _you're_ our buyer..." He passed her a set of keys which she put into the back pocket of her jeans. "Not that this place was used for anything inappropriate, or anything... Just routine business that needs... a bunker. You know how it is, don't you?"  
Nona smiled and nodded when they shared a glance... What was up with this tension? Was she the only one who felt it or did he too? The way he looked at her was so...  
"Anyway, we're moving to somewhere else equally routine-" he turned his attention to the two guys in red coveralls loading up a truck. "Hey, hurry the fuck up, we have to leave! C'mon, destroy anything you can't carry!"  
 _Seems perfectly legitimate_ , the tall woman thought.  
"Uh- anyway, if I were you I'd turn it into a nice boutique hotel. Microbrewery, record deck, hog...roast? It's perfect."  
She offered a small snicker at the seemingly random ideas. _Are those things you would do with the place?_  
They shared a microsecond of eye contact before his phone rang in his pocket and he excused himself to answer it.  
Ugh... What she would do to get an hour alone with him. Even if it was in a dusty old place like this.  
Nona sighed dreamily at the dirty thought and began to wander down a nearby corridor- only to be halted by Agent 14 when he ended his call.  
"So how would you like to make some money?" Apparently he wanted to be the one to give her a tour, so he took her by the arm and led her to a small, electric buggy. "There's no money in hog roasts, but there is in this work." He chuckled nervously at his own joke- he really needed to chill the fuck out, she was a human person, not a deity- but hey, appearances were deceiving. "Let's go for a little ride, shall we?"  
She nodded and sat into the passenger side of the buggy.   
"And it is _really_ lovely to meet you," he added, giving her a quick pat on her knee and earning another honest to god grin. The small genuine response only made his entire day.   
  
"Ugh, we missed our exit," he said, passing up one narrow corridor to continue down the one they were already in. "Juuust a sec-" The little cart let out a high pitched beep as it was put in reverse and 14 tried to use a divet in the wall to make a three point turn-- which ended up being a thirty point turn. "Should've just reversed it," he laughed at himself.  
Nona even let out a snicker at his silly mistake. He was adorably awkward when they were alone together. Like he just didn't know what to do with himself.  
Which was probably the reason he was really rough on the brakes too. An abrupt stop made Nona jerk forward, grabbing his arm to keep herself from going too far and hurting herself.  
They shared another awkward glance with uncomfortable, tense laughter. "Sorry," he chuckled. "I mean- you can hang onto me if you want, I won't stop you."  
Nona offered a muted laugh, yet to withdraw her hand until she realized it was still on his sleeve.  
Okay, so...   
They were alone in the corridor. Sitting so close together...  
Fuck it, this is happening.  
It was like he could read her intentions in that instant, and they found themselves exchanging lingering, intense stares into each other's eyes.   
"And uh..." He found himself trying to fill silence again. It's not like she could say what she was thinking, so what choice did he have but to be forward? "I won't stop you from what you're gonna do now either."  
She mouthed _"You better not"_ , just as they leaned into each other; giving in to the tension with a soft, testing kiss.  
And then another.  
And another.  
Wow, this was actually really nice... And it would've gone further, but-  
"Should probably finish up the tour," he murmured, remembering that the A-holes in the red coveralls would report him to Mrs. Rackman if he didn't clear out the bunker and leave on time.  
 _Do we have to?_ Nona would happily drag him behind the nearest closed door in that moment if she could have her way. To hell with consequences, she wanted him now. And would for quite some time.  
But she figured he had somewhere to be. Surely with how often they did business together, they'd have other opportunities.  
Besides... They had each other's phone numbers... She wouldn't mind getting one of those late night "What are you doing right now?" texts.  
  
"Oh, Jesus, I gotta get outta here," he sighed as they pulled up to the same blast doors at the end of the tour. If he were being honest, it was because he was thinking the same as her. But logic and reason were also a factor, unfortunately. His job mattered... _Fuckin' responsibility, always getting in the way._  
The truck was outside already. They were completely alone. "We're bombing someone tomorrow," was his excuse to disappear. "I mean... I don't know what I mean. Doesn't matter. It's been wonderful. Really," they exited the buggy. "Remember, we never met. You never saw me and we never- y'know."  
Nona rolled her eyes with a smirk and signed _"I know"_  with a cocky wink just as he headed for the exit. That's just how their meetings would always be, she assumed. Beginning and ending with _"you don't know me"_.  
"And uh, just off the record real quick-" He turned back to her, and she met him halfway. They all but threw themselves at each other. Couldn't resist just one more kiss while nobody was around. Besides, they wouldn't talk about it again. Not even six months later when they eventually went further.  
When they pulled apart, they felt drunk. Hearts pounding with nervous anticipation for what would've come next had it not been for him having to leave.  
"I-I'll keep in touch," he said, gathering himself to leave. He had to get out before he did anything more stupid. Part of him had expected the attraction to wear off the moment he'd acted on impulse and gotten it out of his system. But it didn't. Only left him more intrigued by the mysterious, silent brunette. And vice-versa. "You're a hero," he called over his shoulder, blast doors closing behind him.  
  
Nona let out a sigh of sexual frustration the moment the doors were sealed, and she leaned against the cold stone wall near her back.  
...  _Please, for fuck's sake, **do ** keep in touch._


End file.
